


兼职工作后续5 上

by sky721953198



Category: ab - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky721953198/pseuds/sky721953198





	兼职工作后续5 上

“您好欢迎光临，新款唇釉可以了解一下。”  
“咦，少见的男售货哦，长得真可爱。”一身穿着贵气的妇人上下打量着眼前的男孩。  
男孩红着脸笑了笑。  
这一笑可把眼前的贵妇春心笑荡漾了，“小可爱，你觉得哪一款适合我呢？”  
贵妇撩起衣摆坐在试妆台前的高脚转椅上双腿交叠在一起，是不是的用脚尖轻轻撩着眼前男孩的裤腿。  
男孩有点不知所措，但依旧强忍着些许不适拿出和贵妇嘴唇上颜色相差不大的新款递了过去。  
“我。。。。。我觉得这个。。。这个适合您。”  
“小可爱你紧张什么姐姐又不会吃了你。”说着抬起保养得当的手伸向面前的男孩。  
男孩红着脸不知怎么应对傻傻的站在那里。  
“啊！”突然贵妇的手腕被人握住。  
“他的脸可不是什么随随便便的人都能摸的。”  
贵妇气恼的挣脱开被束缚的手“随随便便？你是在和我说话，呵，你知道我是什么人么？”  
“我不管你是什么人，但他是我的人！”男人一把搂住男孩的腰把男孩抱进怀里。  
“哼！”贵妇从转椅上站起来用力踩着细高跟愤愤离去。

 

“砰！”男人用力的把门关上并落了锁。  
“你放。。。。放开我。。。。放开！”同样是男的，男人却能一只手抓住自己两个手腕，而自己却无法挣脱他一只手掌。  
男人一用力把男孩甩在长沙发上，随即压了上去，“方博，你还想跑？”  
是了，这个被压在身下的男孩就是当天在樊振东家里跑了的方博。  
而此刻欺压在方博身上的人正是当日在现场的许昕。  
回想那天许昕看见方博起初也是惊讶的，但是看到方博衣衫不整眼圈还红着，当时性欲远远超越了惊讶。  
“小博儿。。。。。。。你？”  
看到来人方博一手撑着地一手死死拽紧自己的衣服，由于腿软只能用脚蹭着光滑的地砖往后平移，是的他很害怕，非常害怕。  
“博儿！”这大嗓门是周雨没错了。  
方博不敢抬头看周雨依旧往后退，直到靠墙退无可退。  
低着头看不到他们每个人脸上的表情，直到一双黑色被擦得反光的皮鞋进入到自己的视线。  
许昕低下身子蹲在方博面前玩味的目光上下打量着眼前受惊的小可怜，抬手在方博的脸颊上刮了两下，方博偏过头想躲却被许昕一手握住下巴逼着和他对视。  
方博紧张的咬着自己的下嘴唇逼着自己镇定。  
许昕笑了出来，松开捏住下巴的手把一个公主抱把方博从地上抱了起来。  
方博推拒着，“不要，放我下去。。。。放开！！！”  
而得到的却是许昕抱得更紧的手。  
“你再动我就当着所有人的面干你！”许昕低头凑在方博耳边说，声音不大，但是在场的每个人都能听见，而且清楚。  
许昕略过马龙再走过周雨，一只手挡在了许昕面前。  
“昕哥”周雨转过身对着许昕“他是我的人。”  
许昕看看方博，怀里的人只是死死拽紧自己的衣服。  
“那真不巧，哥也看上了。”  
两人僵持着，原本站在角落点着烟看戏的张继科掐了烟头走过去从许昕手里抱过方博。  
“清理过了么？”  
而方博此刻害怕的什么都听不进去只是机械式的抓着自己的衣服。  
张继科眼神询问了樊振东，樊振东摇头。  
“让开。”张继科这话是对着许昕和周雨说的。  
张继科在这几人当中是资历最老的说的话自然带有分量，两人识趣的给张继科让了条道。  
张继科把人抱上了楼梯，“看上他的不止你们。”  
不理会楼下会演变成什么样张继科一脚把浴室的门踢上。  
把方博放在洗手台上转身去放水。  
“我希望等我放完水你已经把衣服脱干净了，不然我不介意帮你脱。”  
“我我。。。。我想回去。”  
张继科仿佛没听到一样继续在浴缸里放水。  
“放我走。”方博知道他逃不掉的，即使逃出了这个门，下面的门他也是绝对逃不掉的。  
“水快放的差不多了。”  
方博看了眼离自己不远的门把手，再看了眼张继科，他只要速度快一点还是有希望的。  
当自己的手触碰到门把的时候方博看到了希望，但是这个希望很快就变成了另一个绝望。  
张继科的速度远远快于他，在他转动把手之前就已经将他的手剥离开来，一个反擒拿把人压在了浴室的墙壁上。  
“水放好了，既然你还没有脱完，那我来帮你。”  
完全粗暴的撕扯让衣服彻底变成了布条，硬扯的裤子也在白嫩的身体上留下了红印。性事后留在身体上的痕迹完全暴露在了张继科眼前。  
白嫩的大腿内侧还留着精液滑落的痕迹。  
“求。。。。求你，别看。”  
眼前的人可能还没看出来此时的张继科已紧绷的宛如一根弦，只要稍稍一点刺激那根理智的弦就会绷断。  
张继科强忍着欲望把方博抱进浴缸，不得不说这个黑道让人闻风丧胆的大哥能如此细腻，水温调节的刚好。  
张继科一处一处慢慢的帮方博清洗，从脖子到肩再到胸口。  
手指不经意的划过乳尖方博敏感的嗯了一声。  
“腿张开。”  
“我自己。。。。自己来。”  
“我不喜欢说两遍。”  
方博红着脸撇过头慢慢朝着张继科打开双腿。  
“唔。。。。。”  
张继科卷起衣袖将手伸入水中摸着穴口将手指插了进去，肉穴才被粗暴的对待过，现在又有异物进入让敏感的身子不由自主的夹紧了双腿。  
“嗯。。。啊。。。。不。。。不要再。。。。。不。。。。。。”  
手指在肉穴里慢慢前进转动，内壁的温度本来就比较高再加上身体的敏感紧紧吸附住手指，终于那张继科紧绷的那根弦断了。  
抽出手指连裤子都没脱直接松开皮带拉下裤链把早已肿胀的肉棒从裤子中掏了出来，抓住方博的头发把人带到自己的跨前将肉棒插入方博的嘴里。  
“唔唔。。。。唔。。。。”  
“上次没有喂饱你么还跑来别人家里勾引未成年？”  
方博想要头说没有，可是被张继科紧紧的禁锢在跨前含着对方的性器。  
“好好吃，今天我喂饱你。”  
方博试图推开张继科的身体，奈何对方力气大一手把自己的两只手都抓住高举在头顶，一手按着自己的脑袋不让自己退后。  
张继科的肉棒很大也很粗，都抵到喉咙了才刚刚含了一半多一点，而这对于张继科来说远远不够。  
把人按在浴缸的边缘自己也坐了进去，一部分水瞬间冒出了浴缸也浸湿了身上昂贵的西服变成了碍事的布料，但是张继科依旧没有心思去管理，架起两条细白的腿放在自己肩上，肉棒靠着水的润滑插进了肉穴。  
“嗯啊。。。。。。不要。。。。啊。。。。”  
方博双手撑着浴缸防止自己滑落，但是这样一来自己就完全丧失了抵抗能力。  
“不要？那你干嘛吃的这么紧，妈的简直比上一次还要紧，草！”  
阴茎毫不怜惜的长驱直入，方博被顶的身体一上一下的，对方的用力使得自己的后背在浴缸边上不停磨蹭着红了一大片。  
“到我身边做我的人。”张继科边说边用力的顶着。  
“不。。。。嗯。。。。。啊。。。。。。”方博摇头。  
“我可以什么都给你最好的，也能满足你。”浴缸里的水顺着张继科的动作左右晃动着，有时跟不上张继科来回的速度变会碰撞溅出零星的水花打在两人身上。  
张继科放下方博的腿抱起方博，含住奶头舔咬，他不介意许昕马龙他们一起分享方博，但他想要方博留身边。  
“求求你。。。。轻。。。。轻点。。。。。啊。。。。。。”方博摸上被咬的奶头周围试图缓解疼痛。  
张继科松开嘴，看着被自己关爱过得乳头挺立饱满非常满意，转而向另一个奶头开发。  
方博这具身体太让他着迷，他的床伴很多，但是能让他感觉到舒爽的只有方博这一个，而且这个小家伙看着就想让人宠着，他相信马龙他们也会有这样的感觉，所以他必须先下手。  
囊袋撞击着穴口，从溅起的水花就能看出张继科简直就是用了蛮力，他恨不得将两个囊袋也插进让他欲仙欲死的肉穴里。  
“嗯啊。。。。别。。。。好涨。。。。。”  
“说你愿意。”  
方博被顶的只能留下喘息的声音，他拼命摇头，他不想沦为任何人的性奴，更何况是强暴过他的人。  
“那我就做到你点头为止。”  
张继科翻过方博的身体让他跪在浴缸里，用着后入的姿势将肉棒插入。  
紫红的阴茎每一次的深入都让方博发出连自己也想象不到的娇喘。  
“啪！”白皙的臀肉上印上一个红红的手掌印。  
“唔。。。。。”疼痛是身体更加敏感，肉穴比之前更加紧的咬住插入的阴茎。  
“啪！”又是一掌。  
“别打。。。疼。。。。。”方博转过头，楚楚可怜的样子让张继科的阴茎更大了一圈。  
“说你愿意。”  
方博还是死命咬着牙摇头，直到最后被做晕过去。  
张继科在方博身体里泄了一炮后才发现身下人早已晕死过去，赶忙将人清理后抱出浴室放到床上休息。

“哥，有什么要解释么？”周雨站在张继科身后，同样的许昕马龙樊振东也在。  
张继科给方博盖好被子转头看向周雨。

“我要他。”  
马龙坐在一旁的椅子上翘着腿玩着打火机，“我也一样。”  
年纪最小的樊振东耸耸肩表示有一个固定床伴也好。  
周雨听了刚想抬起拳头揍上去却被许昕拦下。  
“要么共享，要么。。。。。。。你退出。”  
周雨看着许昕，心里明白与这个哥哥的差距纷纷的收下拳头“你做梦！”  
而熟睡中的方博万万没有想到就在这时他已经变成面前这几个人的共有物。

等方博睁开眼窗外早已月亮高照，墙上的挂钟指向半夜两点。  
逃，是他现在唯一能做的。


End file.
